


Strapped

by heuheung0_0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuheung0_0/pseuds/heuheung0_0





	Strapped

a niam prompt.

can someone write a niam story based from the 2010 movie Strapped?? i kinda like that movie :D


End file.
